


Rendezvous

by princesskay



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom!Spock, Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Universe, PWP, Smut, Spanking, Top!Kirk, Verbal Humiliation, dominant!Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Mirrorverse fic~</p><p>Jim takes what he wants, when he wants, but Spock would never have surmised the relationship has the potential of going both ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

Heavy breathing punctuated the dark, damp air as the captain pushed his first officer against the mud and stick wall of the native hut. His lips pressed hastily against Spock's, spreading sloppy kisses across Spock's lips and beard. There was a signature lust in his actions that notified Spock of Jim's intentions. His captain was like a bull – once he saw something he wanted, nothing could stop him.

Spock squirmed against Jim's weight as the wood branches poked into his back. Imaging his back full of splinters once this encounter was over didn't make entirely comfortable with the captain's choice of impromptu rendezvous, not to mention the illogic of intercourse in the middle of an important away mission.

“Jim,” Spock managed to pant as the captain's lips finally relented, “Perhaps you should reconsider-”

“Shut up, Spock.” Jim ordered, grabbing Spock's jaw and forcing him back against the wall of the hut, “I want you right now, and nothing can stop me – especially not the duties of the Empire.”

“Yes, Captain.” Spock replied, dutifully.

“Now, come on.” Jim growled, groping at the fastenings of Spock's trousers, “I know you're hard for me.”

“I am somewhat-”

A groan of pleasure interrupted Spock's reply as Jim roughly handled his burgeoning erection through the taut material of his pants.

“Aroused.” He croaked, his hands curling into fists.

Jim smiled slyly as he ripped open the buttons and zippers that barricaded his hands from touching Spock's swollen erection. Spock pressed his eyes shut briefly, discarding the image of their tryst being discovered by shocked natives from his mind. He _did_ want the captain as much as the captain wanted him, and Jim could certainly be efficient when he set his mind to it. They would be here no longer than half an hour. 

Misty air touched his erect cock, forcing his eyes open wide. The sound of rainfall beyond the closed door of the hut barely masked his grunt as Jim spun him around to face the wall. Crowding up behind him, Jim popped open the buttons of Spock's tunic with a jerk of his hand and applied his warm, wet lips to the curve of Spock's neck. Spock groaned, his fingers searching for traction on the slick, muddy walls of the hut. His nails caught against the rough cut beams as Jim's hands traversed his naked lower half.

“Jim ...”

“Captain.” Jim ordered, his hand smacking across Spock's flank.

“Captain ...” Spock panted, pressed his forehead against the wall.

“What do you want?” Jim muttered, reaching around to palm Spock's testicles.

Spock rose on his toes and swallowed back a gasp of pleasure. Jim's hand fondled him none too gently for several moments before sliding up to circle his throbbing cock.

“You want to cum?” Jim asked as Spock lapsed into humiliated silence, “Is that it?”

Spock bit his lower lip, controlling his responses as well as he could. Alongside Jim's massive ego, there was no room for his own desires. During these moments, the only logical thing he could do was obey every command and let the captain have his way.

Jim's hand cracked a second time across his backside, imprinting stinging pain and a jolt of pleasure through his core.

“You speak when spoken too, you pathetic little slut.” Jim growled, his fingers clamping onto a handful of Spock's hair.

“Yes.” Spock whispered, his head tilting back against the pull of Jim's fist, “Please, sir, let me come.”

“That's more like it.” Jim replied, releasing Spock's hair with a shove, “First I'm going to put my cock in your tight little ass and fill it with cum until you're begging and pleading – do you hear me?”

“Yes.” Spock replied, beating back a whimper.

Jim drew back, swiping his fingertips across his tongue. With his wet fingers, he shoved his hand between Spock's ass cheeks, immediately piercing the clenched flesh. Spock clamped his eyes shut, shoving down the cry of pleasure and pain that surged against the back of his throat. He could not compromise the secrecy of their tryst, and he could not give the captain the satisfaction.

“Look how tight you are, just like a virgin.” Jim muttered, pressing two fingers deep into Spock's hole, “I know that's not true.”

Spock braced himself against the wall, focusing his energy on releasing the muscles so that Jim could get his cock in faster. Jim's taunts carried little weight against his staunch logic, but he couldn't quite tune out the degrading comments when they were whispered so passionately into his ear.

“You're not so logical and in control.” Jim continued, pressing the warm, solid weight of his body against Spock's slender, quivering frame, “You're my weak, horny, little whore, always coming back for more cock even though you act like you can't stand it. You love it, don't you?”

“Yes, captain.” Spock managed, from between clenched teeth.

“Yeah, you do.” Jim affirmed as the pumping of his hand slowed to a minimum, “You're already open for me.”

“I want it.” Spock explained, calmly.

“I guess Vulcan control isn't a crock of shit after all.” Jim chuckled, withdrawing his hand.

Spock glanced over his shoulder as Jim untied the sash from around his waste and threw it to the ground. The flaps of his vest fell open, giving Spock a glimpse of tanned skin, and powerful chest heaving with eager breaths. His eyes followed without question as Jim plucked open the front of his pants and pushed them down around his thighs. His cock snapped free of the material, immediately flexing in delicious, visible throbs against Jim's tummy. The head was swollen and red with racing blood, and his balls hung full and heavy with the need for release. Spock felt a shudder travel the length of his body and settle low on his stomach as Jim gave his cock a gentle caress.

Jim's eyes darted up to catch Spock watching him. He gave a self-satisfied smirk as he shifted closer, brushing the velvety, hard shaft against Spock's ass cheeks.

“You can't resist it, can you?” He murmured.

Grabbing onto Spock's jaw, he forced Spock's head back to deliver a row of hot, suckling kisses down the side of Spock's neck. Spock moaned as Jim's teeth delved into the tender flesh, and his lips suctioned tight, bursting blood vessels as he went. Spock didn't have the time to remind the captain that the sudden appearance of hickeys on his neck upon their return to the  _Enterprise_ would most likely be terribly obvious and suspicious. Jim was already pressing the head of his cock between Spock's cheeks. He rubbed the head teasingly along the cleft for several moments, causing Spock to squirm anxiously against the exquisite friction. 

“You want it?” Jim prodded, gripping Spock's hip to keep him still.

“Yes.” Spock panted, leaning heavily against the wall, “Please.”

Jim smirked as he provided another swab of spit over the head of his cock. Grabbing onto Spock's hip, he guided his cock the tender, verdant hole, where he thrust inside with little gentility or caution. Spock gave a strangled cry that he could not suppress as Jim's thick cock entered him completely.

“Oh, fuck, yes.” Jim hissed from behind him as their body smacked together for the first time.

Spock gave a few strangled moans in between gasping panting. His body was not entirely prepared to take Jim's considerable manhood, but even the dull pain was eclipsed by the pleasure of Jim filling him to the breaking point.

“That's good.” Jim affirmed again, pumping his hips deliberately against Spock's backside, “Fuck, Spock ...”

Spock squeezed his eyes shut as a series of wild, illogical responses filled his head. His human half stacked up against the cold, Vulcan stoicism, almost overwhelming the heritage he so solemnly claimed. It was perfectly acceptable for a human to scream and moan and ask for more, but to break under the pressure of a simple, human touch was humiliation for a Vulcan. What was it about Jim that made him lose control, that made him want to moan and beg just like the whore Jim described? It was terrifying and disgusting, and yet, he always circled back to this moment, consumed by pleasure and wanting completion at Jim's hands. 

“Come on, baby.” Jim panted, thrusting hard against Spock's backside, “Come on, I know you want to say it.”

Spock grunted softly and ducked his head against the cold, clammy wall. The structure bowed with every thrust of Jim's body against him, but Spock couldn't take the time to consider the alternative of the entire hut collapsing under their rutting.

The slap of Jim's palm across his ass cheek, jarred Spock's core tight and his lips open. A moan flowed haltingly from his lips as Jim massaged the flesh he had just spanked, mixing the stinging pain with obtrusive pleasure.

“Tell me how much you want it.” Jim urged, grinding his cock deep into Spock's tight body.

Spock clenched his jaw tight, pressing his forehead against the uneven wall. The pleasure surged like a tidal wave through his core and up his chest, choking his throat with exhilarated pleasure.

“Please ...” The word escaped his throat, strangled and quiet.

“That's it, Spock.” Jim panted, “Say it for me.”

“Captain, please ...” Spock grunted.

“Oh my god.” Jim whispered, tilting his head back as Spock's voice reached his ears.

He gripped Spock's hips with both hands and altered his thrusts to a harder, faster rhythm that made the hut groan in objection. His hips slapped loudly against Spock's backside as his cock head bumped repeatedly against Spock's swollen prostate.

“Jim, please!” Spock cried out, momentarily forgetting the title that gave Jim his power rush, “Harder ...”

“Harder? I'm going to fuck this whole hut to pieces if I go much harder.” Jim replied, his voice laced with amusement and elation.

“That would be an issue.” Spock panted, glancing over his shoulder, “I suggest we move away from the wall.”

“Oh, Mister Spock,” Jim chuckled, “Getting down in the dirt for me? I'm flattered.”

“Don't be.” Spock replied, coolly, “It would be humiliating and problematic should the hut fail to hold our weight. I'm simply suggesting a more dignified alternative.”

“Dignified, my ass.” Jim murmured, dragging Spock away from the wall, “Seeing you on your hands and knees with your face in the dirt and a cock in your ass is a sight I'd pay credits for. Now I'm getting it for free.”

Spock lowered himself to his knees before Jim could exploit hesitation and shove him to the ground. The ground was composed of thick, clay-like dirt, saturated in the rain of this planet's monsoon season. They would most likely return to the ship with their uniforms soiled in the pasty dirt and brush it off as a rough-and-tumble with the uncooperative natives. They had gone through enough of these situations for Spock to be self-assured no one would question their smooth lies.

Spock's mind was drawn from composing the story they would tell after this was over back to the present when Jim knelt down behind him. Spock ducked his head as Jim quickly reinserted his cock, thrusting down on the little resistance that had built up since it's departure. Spock groaned and sank his fingers into the dirt, ignoring the brief pain in favor of the pleasure rapidly building in his groin.

Jim gave a few gentle, rocking thrusts to warm back up before impatiently discarding the slow-burning motion. Clamping a iron grip over Spock's hips, Jim took off at hard, deep pace that caused their bodies to smack together louder than before. In this position, Jim's cock entered uninhibited, driving to the deepest point he could manage with every thrust. The tip of his cock battered Spock's sensitive prostate, crushing the bare bits of logic Spock clung to.

Spock gave a strangled wail as Jim came at him with all the power and desire raging through his body. Each thrust was deliberate and unrelenting, crushing straight through Spock's groin and forcing the pleasure rapidly to it's ultimate conclusion. His cock was thick and steely, forcing Spock's body open to him, delivering the pleasure with an fraction of pain, pushing Spock to the brink of logic and sanity.

Spock couldn't stop himself as the cries bubbled from his lips, first in hoarse whispers and at last in ragged moans that filled the tiny hut. Jim's energy and control seemed limitless as he pounded into Spock over and over again, turning his flesh raw and tender.

The stimulation of his cockhead against Spock's prostate was unbearable, sweet torture that Spock both despised and relished. It made him come so quickly and so hard, but it turned him into that weak, pathetic person Jim took so much joy in describing. He couldn't maintain control, even if he wanted to. It was too much, too overwhelming; perhaps that was the reason for both contradicting reactions.

Amid the slapping flesh, labored panting, and impassioned moans, Spock surrendered to the pleasure that surged against his hard, aching cock. His moans quickened as the orgasm drew taut at his core before bursting outward in a tide of pleasure that rocked his whole body. His fingers curled around the congealing mud, gaining little traction, as his body lurched and shuddered, ejaculating thick, milky cum across the ground. His cock twitched and squirted without a single touch, and despite the satisfaction that followed he wished Jim would caress him to weak, tingling completion.

As the orgasm dissipated, Spock was thrown back into reality. A halting gasp tore from his lips as Jim continued to pound into him from behind, holding out to the last moment. His fingers squeezed like a vice around Spock's hips, and his head fell back as he pumped his cock in short, rapid bursts against Spock's tender, trembling body.

With the orgasm already wrung from his body, Spock was left sensitive and aching. Jim's hard, merciless rutting wrenched fresh exclamations from Spock's throat. His shivering body curled away from the relentless fucking, but Jim yanked him back into place.

Grabbing a handful of Spock's hair, Jim pulled Spock head up far enough to deliver passionate, hot kisses to his neck and his tender, Vulcan ears. Spock cried out, turning his head away from the overwhelming stimulation as his body awakened with new pleasure. He moaned, gazing down in horror as his recently relaxed cock began to swell again.

Jim reached around to clamp a hand on Spock's jaw, pinning him still as he wrapped his lips around the outer curve of Spock's ears. Spock writhed, his eyes clamped shut against the pleasure that swallowed him. He lost the sense of pain that came with every thrust, focusing hazily on the pleasure swimming through his head. He was half-way gone and lapsing against Jim when the captain finally came, his hips jarring in wild, bucking thrusts against Spock's backside. The splash of hot, wet release inside him forced Spock's eyes open, but his limbs hung like limp noddles as Jim finished himself off with a few last thrusts.

Spock fell forward, barely catching himself before his face hit the dirt when Jim pulled out.

“Best officer in the fleet.” Jim remarked, panting, “More like best fuck in the fleet.”

Spock slowly turned himself over and plopped down on the dirt, steadying himself with a few deep breaths.

Silence filled the hut for several moments before Spock sensed Jim staring at him.

He cracked his eyes open, “Yes?”

Jim's mouth was curved in a audacious smile, “You're hard again.”

Spock lowered his head to see his cock standing firmly against his stomach, throbbing with brilliant green veins.

“Spock, you were the one protesting when I pushed you in here.” Jim pointed.

“It is of no concern.” Spock replied, rising from the ground and futilely attempting to wipe his hands off.

“It's of my concern.” Jim retorted, “I just made you cum, and now you're still thirsty for me. I mean, goddamn it, Spock, I'm better at this than I thought.”

Spock repressed a wave of irritation as Jim crowded against him, his hands taking quick inventory of Spock's chest and backside.

“If you must know,” He replied, curtly, “Vulcans are humanoid – not human. We have different ways of stimulation, different anatomy that causes … arousal.”

“Wait,” Jim said, withdrawing momentarily, “That … When I was … Are you telling me that because I sucked on your ear, you immediately get another boner?”

Spock sighed impatiently and turned away from Jim's elated expression.

“It is not amusing.” He remarked, quietly.

“I'm not laughing.” Jim retorted, “I'm delighted.”

“When we have … intercourse,” Spock said, glancing hesitantly at Jim, “The human way, I am stimulated and I find pleasure in it, but there are Vulcan ways that … arouse me more quickly.”

“Why haven't you mentioned it before?” Jim asked, his hands slowly rising to his hips in a commanding pose.

Spock tried not to squirm under Jim's direct glare, but he felt the heart rise up his cheeks nonetheless.

“I did not think it was of any consequence to you.” He murmured.

“Spock,” Jim said, his voice growing uncharacteristically soft, “Spock...”

Spock didn't resist as Jim slipped his arms around his middle. He did, however, manage to break off eye contact each time the intense, hazel of Jim's eyes greeted his disquieted brown ones.

“Look, I've fucked all kinds of people.” Jim said, “Men, women, aliens. I'm aware that everyone goes about doing the deed differently, but you're the science officer, not me. If you don't tell me what it is that turns you on, I won't know.”

“We have been in this relationship for two months.” Spock replied, “I am aware that you have participated in relationships lasting much longer than ours, and that you often participate in sexual relations with a person to whom you are not exclusive.”

Jim's hand clamped around Spock's jaw, forcing their eyes to meet.

“Maybe I wasn't clear before.” He whispered, “All the times I've said you're mind and every time I've called you 'baby'. Maybe I wasn't there that you are mine and that this is exclusive.”

“Perhaps.” Spock replied, swallowing hard.

“You belong to me until I say you don't.” Jim continued, his eyes growing steely, “You're mine to fuck, mine to kiss, mine to care about until I say you're not. And if you ever keep something from me again, I'll make sure you regret worse than you've regretted anything else in your life. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Captain.” Spock replied, hoarsely.

Jim's glare didn't relent for several moments.

“All right,” He said, at last, “Our allotted thirty minutes has most likely passed by now. We need to finish up here on the surface and get back to the _Enterprise._ We have another rendezvous in ten hours.”

“Yes, I agree, Captain.”

As they rearranged their clothing, Spock watched Jim inconspicuously from the corner of his eyes.

From the moment he'd met Jim, the captain had maintained a stern, razor sharp exterior that guarded against anyone, friend or foe, getting close to him. He didn't let his defenses down, not ever. When they lost a crew member, he lifted his chin and kept going. When the ship was in danger, he remained cold and calculated, never once showing fear. His emotions were tucked deep beneath a full body of armor, not quite unlike the way Spock concealed his own emotions with logic. It was one of the first things that had drawn Spock to him.

To see the captain dropping his guard, even so briefly, shook Spock – not just because it was unprecedented, but because it was dangerous. In the Empire, only the strong survived, and those with loved ones were weak and easily manipulated. Today may have been a victory to someone in a normal relationship, but to Spock, this moment changed more than just them. It changed Captain James Kirk, and it changed Spock's view of him.

He had a strange, sickening feeling curdling in his stomach as he considered what might happen should anyone discover their relationship. It was gripping and powerful, but not quite consuming, for there was also a warm tingle that spread through the icy cavity of his chest and heart that he couldn't quite identify. It was harmful or terrifying, and yet it was totally new and disturbing. It made him want to smile and dance; it made him want to run to Jim and hug him the way an enamored human would.

“You ready?” Jim asked, interrupted Spock's scattered thoughts.

“Yes, quite.” Spock gave his head a firm nod.

Jim marched to the door and grabbed the handle. He paused with the door halfway open, nearly causing Spock to bump into him.

“Spock,” Jim said, turning to gaze into Spock's eyes, “You can't fool me pretending you're not trying to analyze me.”

Spock's brow arched, “Analyze you, Captain? That is not necessary; you are an open book.”

Jim chuckled and shook his head, “Perhaps; but let me tell you one thing – this conversation isn't over.”

Swinging the door open, Jim beyond the hut where their mission lay, into the pouring down rain. The torrent immediately soaked through his tousled, blond hair and his uniform, and poured in rivulets down his bare arms.

Spock was momentarily transfixed by that image and all the strength, ambition, and beauty that it spoke about Jim. Spock sighed as his chest tightened. What was this feeling and would it dissipate any time soon?

No, Jim was correct; their conversation was far from over.

 

The End

 


End file.
